Finding Answer Or A New Life?
by Yosdellillan Skywalker
Summary: Daisy doesn't remember anything of her past, she was playing with a kid until she was attack by the morgors. Daisy got hit and then Jayden rescue her but does Jayden and Daisy have feelings for each other? Who are Daisy's real parents and where are they?
1. Chapter 1

Finding Answers Or A New Life

Disclamier: I don't own anything except Daisy and Dexter (her twin brother).

Daisy's P.O.V

I was at the bus going to a city that I think I could start a new life in but how can I no one wants to adopt me so I had to go live in the streets. I looked out the window and saw many things pass by I closed my eyes and I tried to remember my mother. I only have an image of her holding me as a newborn until I think I froze for a long time but she looks exactly like me only the eyes. Where is my mom how come I feel like she is around but I just don't know where she is? I heard the bus stop and I got out and looked around the city it's beautiful! I saw the park filled with little kids I couldn't help myself I just ran and played with the kids I really loved the children I was playing with this kid when we wented to an alley he shook my shoulder and pointed to an opening. I looked inside and somehow I felted a warning and stand back and put the kid behind me. We saw a bunch of weird looking monsters I grabbed a metal stick and defend the boy I whacked the monster but I heard someone say,"Run away its not safe!" I turned around and saw a guy leading the boy away from the monsters but when I turned my attention to the monster on pushed me to the ground.

I expected to hit the ground but I felted a pair of arms grabbing my waist and I looked up and I saw a blonde hair buy with brown eyes looking down at me. I have to admit he is so cute and he asked,"Are you alright? You have to go somewhere safe now." He helped me up and the other guy lead me to a safer place but once he was gone I quietly wented back and hide but I saw a red ranger no way! Wait where was the blonde hair guy is he alright? I saw the I fight and the ranger was so cool but I didn't know why I had the feeling when those monster came out?After the fight was over I saw the ranger turned into the guy who rescue me he is the red ranger?

Dayu's P.O.V

My life stinks being a Nighlock for my whole life! If the fire didn't happend then me and Deker would have been together raising our precious newborn twins they looked so perfect we named them Daisy and Dexter. I didn't what happend to them but the nighlock who turned me to a nighlock told me that they were dead. Why did he kill them Dexter looks so much like his father but with my eyes when I was in my human form and Daisy looks so much like me only with Deker's eyes. I looked at the globe and saw nothing just the city but I saw a teenager that looks like me in my human form but her eyes they looked like Deker's! My daughter is alive but where is Dexter and why is she still a teenager? I've been a nighlock for 200 years and why isn't she nighlock? But I wish I could go to the real world and just hug her and tell her that i'm her mother and that I miss her but one of the nighlocks will kill her because a child can not become a nighlock or be anything related to one or else they are going to kill her! I have to wait until the right time until I get to see her but don't worry Daisy you will see your mother real soon I promise that.


	2. Chapter 2

Finding Answers Or A New Life

Disclamier: I don't own anything except Daisy and Dexter (her twin brother).

Daisy's P.O.V

Ever since I encountered my first crush I couldn't stop thinking about him, I didn't even get to know his name he is so cute with his blondish or brownish hair and his eyes where I get lost in. I always want to be in his arms again and I need to thank him for saving my life. I was roaming the city when I saw a blonde hair girl who looks like she is training to be a ranger just like my true love. I wented to her and said,"Hi i'm Daisy." She stopped with her training and looked at me and smiled she responded. "I'm Emily it's a pleasure to meet you Daisy." I asked her if she wanted to be a ranger she was about to respond until her friends camed and asked her where she was. They looked at me and said if I could leave them in private I said sure and left to explored the city. I was looking around until I bumped into someone then I fell and the person grabbed me from falling again. He said,"Do you always have to fall anytime we meet again?" I looked up and I saw him the guy who rescued me and once he said that he smiled at me. I smiled too and said,"Thank you for saving my live red ranger. I know that because I saw you but don't worry I'll keep your secret. I'm Daisy whats your name?" He picked me up and said,"I'm Jayden its a pleasure to meet you Daisy. I have to admit I do trust you about the secret but how did you fight like that for a beautiful girl like you?" I giggled softly and just said it must be insincts sooner or later we started to talk even more.

Jayden's P.O.V

Being here with Daisy is starting to changed me, she always smile and I would too, Daisy is such an understanding, kind, caring and beautiful girl I have ever seen in my life. It was at least 5 minutes when I heard my samuraizer ringed I answered it and heard that my friends need me because a nighlock is attacking the city. I hanged up and looked at Daisy, she looked confused and her eyes looked disappointed. I told her the directions to where me and my friends are living at and I told her to go in and tell Mentor that I gave her permission to stay. Daisy nodded her head and then I took off I was relieved knowing she is going to be safe and that will see each other again pretty soon. I will have to deal with Mentor and the other about Daisy but right now I have to help my friends.

Yosdel: Please review and I wonder what will Mentor think when he sees Daisy in the house. Will Jayden get in trouble or not? Find out when I update soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Finding Answers Or A New Life

Disclamier: I don't own anything except Daisy and Dexter (her twin brother).

Daisy's P.O.V

After Jayden gave me the directions to the Shiba house I saw the whole place and it was perfect just right to try and start a new life. Once I entered in the house I saw Mentor camed and I said,"You must be Mentor, I'm Daisy um Jayden send me here so I can see him again. Sorry about coming in so unexpected and don't worry I'll keep the ranger thing a secret." Mentor signed it like he thinks Jayden made a huge mistake, I don't blame him, I wouldn't trust a girl that I just met a day but why did Jayden trust me so quickly? He told to stay here and don't break anything... why would I break something? When Mentor left I got up and looked around and I saw a bunch of things for a samurai it's so cool but somehow I decided to go to kitchen and I wanted to do something nice for everybody. I decided to make some food but what then I decided to make my specailty Shushi, I am like a pro at making it. After a few minutes I washed my hands but then I felted the arms around my waist, I didn't have to look to see who it was then I said,"So how was your day Jayden?" He just put his chin in my shoulder and said,"It was good now that I'm with you." After I finished washing my hands I put water in his face and playful said,"Catch me if you can!" It looked like he did wanted to catch me but when I was in the living room he catch me then he was laughing then I laughed too. But then we heard a cough and saw Mentor and Jayden's friends oh man were so busted.

Yosde.: Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Finding Answers Or A New Life

Disclamier: I don't own anything except Daisy and Dexter (her twin brother).

Jayden's P.O.V

I froze when I saw my friends and Mentor, I had to tell them that Daisy is going to stay here so I let her go gentelly and I said,"Everyone this is Daisy we met when I saved her from some morgors. We met up again this afternoon and I told her to stay here so I can know she is safe. I know this is foolish of me Mentor but I'll take Daisy home right now." I was about to take her until she said,"I don't have a home and I don't know where my family is they just vanished after I was born. Since no one adopted me I ran away and lived in the streets for 3 years. But I decided to go to the city and start a new life. I'm sorry I caused trouble maybe I should go." I was in shock Daisy is homeless, has no family, and she's leaving, I was about to say something until Mentor said,"Now just a second you can stay if everyone agrees that you can stay. Now everyone do you want Daisy to stay at the Shiba House with us?" I hoped that they all said yes and this surprise me everyone said yes. I looked at Daisy and I laughed at her reaction she was surprised and overjoyed, I gaved her a hug and held her close to me. Daisy was screaming real loudly and happy so I let go because that was loud but she hugged me back and let go. She said thank you to everyone we were all happy that she was staying and I was more happier, I think I am having feelings over Daisy but I have to focus on my ranger training.

Later that night we all wented to bed, the girls took Daisy to her guest room and then they left to their room. I fell asleep after I said good night to Daisy. But I had a nightmare that really affected me, it was horrible and I would never imagine it happening.

The Nightmare.

I saw a bunch of morgors around me and my friends we were trying to fight them off but there were too many of them. I saw Daisy camed and tried to help us with the morgors but she didn't had a sword with her so she used a metal pole. I tried to get some morgors out of the way but I heard a scream that broke my heart, I saw Daisy on the ground with blood in her side. I saw a nighlock laughing at her pain, I was so mad then I used a symbol to clear some morgors out of the way. I quickly dashed to Daisy , she was sweating and was bleeding real badly she said,"Jayden help me please." When I held her hand she was dead, I felted so much anger and I cried in pain.

After the nightmare end I woke up breathing heavly I was sweating I was thinking but then I thought of Daisy. I got off of bed and wented to her guest room, I opened the door quietly and then wented to see if she is okay. I was relieved when I was her sleeping peacefully, I put some hair out of her face and touched her cheeks softly, she smiled a little but I knew she was asleep. She won't get hurt as long as she stays here and doesn't follow me and friends when a nighlock is here, I promise that Daisy will be safe as long as I'm around but I had to go asleep but I sleep in Daisy's room on the chair so that way she doesn't freak out when I sleep nexts to her. I just hope I sleep peacefully instead of a nightmare this time.

Yosdel: Please review and I will try to update soon I promise that.


	5. Chapter 5

Finding Answers Or A New Life

Disclamier: I don't own anything except Daisy and Dexter (her twin brother).

Daisy's P.O.V

I felted some warm sunlight shinning on me, then I opened my eyes and stretch but I saw Jayden sleeping on the chair , why did he sleep there? I wented to him and I shook him a little then he woke up. I asked,"Jayden what are you doing here and why are sleeping here?" Jayden ssid its because he had a nightmare and it was about me so he decided to stay here to see if I'm okay but I knew he was telling the truth when I saw his eyes looked a bit tired. I stood put and told him that we should have some breakfeast but before I left he wented and gave me a hug, I hugged him back I know he is on a lot of stress so I have to be their and help him. After that we wented to the kitchen and grabbed something to eat, Jayden said that he and his friends are going to train and to me I thought it would be perfect to just train and sometimes watch.

After everyone ate, Emily, Mia, Kevin, and Mike were training while me, Jayden and Mentor were watching I habe to admit they all had some skills but Mike is a little slow but I am sure that he is going to do better soon. When Kevin swinged at Mike he got hit in the shoulder. Ouch that gotta hurt but Jayden said,"Mike you have to focus and make sure that you can get to your enemy's mind." I didn't know what he ment by that until he tried to hit Kebin until he dogde it that was so impressive but when Mike said that Jayden hitted him in the shoulder. So this is what it means to stay focus or else that happends? Although I did get to see Kevin and Jayden fight, while they almost done Jayden did something to Kevin that made his pants fall down. Me and the girls were laughing but I noticed Mike was around so I tried to follow him. Not a very good idea when you don't know the city very well, I accidently wented in the forest I didn't know where I was going until I slipped and broke my ankle. Can this get any worse luckliy someone said,"Need some help?" I looked around and didn't see anyone until I saw a nighlock, I was terrified but somehow my insincts are telling me that I should trust her but why? As she got closer to me I felted like I should trust her without a dougt. She sat nexts to me and said,"So Daisy how are you besides the ankle here let me heal that for you." I was a bit confused of how did she know my name until she said,"Don't be scare I only here to get a chance to see you again you look some much like your mother only the eyes remind me of your father's. I am a friend of you mother and I tell you more about her if you come along with me." I didn't know what to do but she did know my mother and my father so I had to think but I decided that...


	6. Chapter 6

Finding Answers Or A New Life?

Disclamier: I don't own anything except for Daisy and Dexter(her twin brother).

Daisy's P.O.V

I decided that maybe I should go with her but I heard someone calling my name it was Mentor. I had to go now but the nighlock told me that I shouldn't but I said,"I have to if I don't then they are going to think your kidnapping me. I know we will meet up again but right now it's time to say goodbye. Thank you for telling me about my mom and my dad , I do hope we meet again." Just like that she let me go and I wented to Mentor but I was limping because my ankle was still broken. We finally wented home and we waited until everyone camed back, when Jayden saw me, he was relieved. "Don't ever go off without telling me okay?" Jayden said it in a worried, and frighten tone so I shook my head and saw Mike was injured, I quickly grabbed a first aid kit and gave it to the girls. We were talking about keeping our friends and family safe as long as we don't go anywhere near them, I understand that being a ranger meant that you have to protect those you love by just saying away. It was for the best but I said,"Mike remember that were always here for you no matter what. You must remember that we are kinda like family now and family sticks together." What's the point we aviously need some that we know for a long time to help us get through this, so I got up and left for my room, I feel so useless maybe it was a mistake for me to stay here?

The sunsets the moon rises we all wented to ours rooms but I wented outside and saw Jayden looks like he was meditating? I didn't want to interfer so I stood there, it was a bit chilly outside but I did wear a robe over my nightgown. Jayden stood up and started training so I hid, was finished he just stood there, I just took a few steps towards him but I was about to go back until he said don't go. I stopped amd looked at him, I had to do something so I just gave him a conforting hug. I was surprise when he didn't hugged me back, so I looked at him. We looked at each other for a long time until I put my head down, however I did felted his hand on my cheek. I looked back at him and he smiled at me, I had to smile but I was leaning closer to his face. Whats the point maybe he doesn't want to be with me, to my suprise he coming closer to me, we kept on leaning until my lips met. It felted magicial, yet he wrapped his arms around my waistto bring me closer to him. I couldn't believe that we just met and now we were kissing. Jayden stopped and said,"Daisy I love you from the moment we first met, I would do anything to hurt you and you know that. Can we please together you know as boyfriend and girlfriend?" My eyes were wide and I kept on yes and he smiled at me but it was a charming one. Can this get any better because I would never want this moment to end.

Dayu's P.O.V

A ranger just kissed my little girl and now there in a relationship? That red ranger is going to get it but if I do then Daisy will be upset. What should I do, I don't want my baby girl to fall inlove with a ranger that destroys nighlocks. There has to be a way to make those two be separate but what? Then it hit me why doesn't Daisy see if Jayden will hurt me or even tries to kill me, now all I have to do is when the rangers attack me I will tell Daisy that i'm her mother. She will realize that the red ranger will not care at all. Now lets see if my plan will go perfectly when me and Daisy meet up again?

Yosdel: Please review and I hope you like this chapter, I am trying my hardest but I need some ideas so if you have any ideas please PM me. I would really apperciate it! :D


	7. Chapter 7

Finding Answers or A New Life?

Disclamier: I don't own anything except for Daisy and Dexter(her twin brother).

Daisy's P.O.V

The next morning I was so happy ever since last night, me and Jayden kissed and now were in a relationship I was in deep thought until Emily came in all happy. She gave me a flyer that said,"SPRING DANCE, TONIGHT 8!" I was surprise that there was a dance. I said,"A dance wow this is amazing, so are you bringing Mike?" Emily blushed a little, so we went outside and she said that she was thinking about it. I was about to respond until Mia came in with a note, she said,"Read it and good luck come on Emily!" They went off I was confuse, I open the note and it said,

"Meet me in the woods when you get this note.

-Jayden"

I laugh and quickly went to the woods, I saw Jayden there waiting with two tuxeos. I said,"What are you doing here with the tuxoes?" He responded,"I am taking you to the dance and I need your opinion on which tuxoe should I wear. Also I need your help because I can't dance." I laugh and I said,"I only know a few things but come on lets go I am going to teach you."

Normal P.O.V

The two lovebirds were in the middle of the woods and thats is when the dancing begin but not without a little sing.

[Daisy]  
Take my hand, take a breath  
Pull me close and take one step  
Keep your eyes locked on mine,  
And let the music be your guide.

[Jayden and Daisy]  
Won't you promise me (now won't you promise me, that you'll never forget)  
We'll keep dancing (to keep dancing) wherever we go next

(chorus)  
It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do  
And with every step together, we just keep on getting better  
So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)  
Can I have this dance

[Jayden]  
Take my hand, I'll take the lead  
And every turn will be safe with me  
Don't be afraid, afraid to fall  
You know I'll catch you through it all

[Jayden and Daisy]  
And you can't keep us apart (even a thousand miles, can't keep us apart)  
'Cause my heart is (cause my heart is) wherever you are

(chorus)  
It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do  
And with every step together, we just keep on getting better  
So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)  
Can I have this dance

[Daisy and Jayden]  
Oh no mountains too high enough, oceans too wide  
'Cause together or not, our dance won't stop  
Let it rain, let it pour  
What we have is worth fighting for  
You know I believe, that we were meant to be

(chorus)  
It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you (like you)  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do (way we do)  
And with every step together, we just keep on getting better  
So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)  
Can I have this dance

Can I have this dance  
Can I have this dance

It was raining but they didn't care they are inlove with each other and that is all that matters. Jayden said,"So is that a yes cause I think that is." Daisy playfully said,"Yes I will go to the dance with you and will this prove it?" They were about to kiss until they heard someone said,"Stay away from her!" They turn around and saw Dayu was about to attack Jayden but he quickly went into his ranger form and attack Dayu. Daisy kept on telling Jayden to stop but he didn't listen, Dayu said,"Daisy listen to me, he is attacking your own mother! I am you mother help me please all I want is to be there for you like a true mother would!" She was in shock but she said,"Jayden stop she is my mother STOP!" Jayden kept on attacking and said,"SHE IS LYING TO YOU WHY WOULD SHE TELL YOU THIS NOW!" Daisy was in tears and Jayden was about to strike again until she block it by hugging her mother tightly. "If you kill her Jayden you kill me too!" Jayden stopped and he grabbed Daisy and hug her and said,"I will never kill you Daisy and you know that please don't do that you are the only thing that I truley love that it just hurts me to see you in pain. Please don't ever make me try to kill you I love you and like I said I would never hurt you ever." She look at her mother and said,"Mom I really love Jayden and I also love you too please don't make me choose between you two. Didn't you have to face this with dad? Where is dad I want to know about him too?" Dayu really want to tell her but Daisy doesn't know that Deker is her father and that she has a twin brother name Dexter. Dayu was worried that Jayden might kill them since their half nighlock. So she said,"I talk about it later but I have to go and heal myself and try to calm myself before I kill him. Before I go can I get a goodbye hug?" Daisy run and gave her a hug that mother would give to her daughter, when they seperate Dayu said,"If you hurt my daughter again you will be dead got that?" Jayden was still trying to controll himself and he nodded yes, Daisy and Dayu said goodbye and that is when she left. Jayden said,"Were going to have to keep this a secret and I am really sorry I lose my temper I was just being overprotective of you. Will this help as an apologie gift?" Daisy was about to say something smart until Jayden gently kiss her and then wrapped his arms around her waist, Daisy was putting her arms around his neck and kiss bak. She stop after a while and said,"We need to talk about what will happen if we have another encounter with my mother or my father if I will ever find him? I don't want you to attack them if they wanted to take me with them, Jayden we will love each other no matter what and we will be in each other's heart, that is all that matter. Now come on lets go because I am getting cold and I think I need to throw up." Jayden was confuse but he was wonder if it was about last night, they did spend a night together, Jayden thought,"Maybe she is... no she can't be we were very careful and beside it will never happen can it?"

Yosdel: Please review and I will update even quicker if you guess what Jayden was thinking of also guess why Daisy needed to throw up? I hope these clues help and if you don't like this chapter please tell me in the review or PM me so I can change. Please be nice and what else... oh yeah please review! :D


	8. Chapter 8

Finding Answers Or A New Life?

Disclamier: I don't own anything except for Daisy and Dexter.

Two weeks later.

Emily's P.O.V.

I woke up after I heard a knock on the door, it was 11:43 p.m., I went and open the door, I saw it was Daisy. She looks so scare, I was about ask what happend until I saw a box that said,"Pregnancy Test." She said,"Emily I think I might be pregnant, and I need your help." I said,"Alright first of all take the test and we'll see what happends okay?" Daisy nodded and went to the bathroom, it was 5 minutes until I heard the door open and I saw Diasy with tears in her eyes. I saw the test and it 100% positive, Daisy was crying so hard that I felt like I need to comfort her. "Daisy don't be upset this is happy moment, I know it's too early but I bet Jayden will love you and the baby. Why are you so upset, you know Jayden will find a way to be a ranger and a father?" She look at me and said,"I am just afraid that he might not love the baby and what will happend if Jayden gets kill out there when he fights the nighlocks? But how will he be there for the baby if he needs to protect many innocent people, he is the red ranger. Should I tell him now or tomorrow because I really need to tell him." I told her that she could tell him tomorrow since it's late and we all went to bed and I was happy for Daisy, she will be a great mother and Jayden will be a great father, since he is a great leader.

Jayden's P.O.V.

My alarm clock went on and I kept on hearing it ring, I turn it off because it was getting kind of annoying. I got up and put my training outfit and skip breakfeast knowing Mia might have made it. Before I went outside I saw Daisy sitting on the steps and she seems to be upset, now it's time to make her feel better. I sat down nexts to her and said,"What's wrong Sunshine is everything alright?" Daisy just gave me a hug and started crying, I wrap my arms around her protectivly and said,"Daisy what is going on did something happend that I need to know?" She mumble something that I didn't heard but she looked at me straight at my eyes and said,"Something wonderful has happend to us, Jayden...i'm pregnant." I was in shock but I smile and gave her a gentle hug,"Daisy this is wonderful, were going to have a baby boy or girl in a few months. Wait does anyone else know?" If any of my friends knows they will have to keep it a secret, she just said that Emily knows. I knew I had to tell Mentor Ji, I am not sure how is he going to react but I will be there for my child since my dad died when I was little. When I was about to say something else the nighlock alarm was beeping, Daisy told me to be careful. I gave her a kiss and said,"I will and remember to stay here and don't leave the Shiba house alright?" Once she agreed, I left with my friends but I was near Emily when she whispered,"Jayden you know you will be a great dad." I gave her a smile and then we went to fight the nighlock, but how bad will it be, maybe it will be easy.

Yosdel: Please review and I need you help, you can choose if the baby is a boy or a girl and choose the name. You can PM me or put it on the reviews and this is a thanks for my reviewers and my readers. I will update soon I just need find some time but I will never give up. :D


	9. Chapter 9

Finding Answers Or A New Life?

Disclamier: I don't own anything except for Daisy and Dexter.

Daisy's P.O.V.

I was relaxing in my room thinking abou how happy Jayden is to become a father to our unborn child. I decide to change in a plain t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans, however I did notice that the shirt didn't hide my baby bump, it was starting to show a little. How can I protect my little unborn child from danger and how can I know that Jayden is going to be alright after defeating a nighlock? All of a sudden I felt moment in my stomach, how can it be possible it's too early maybe that just happens. My thoughts were interrupted when Mentor came in and said,"Daisy I need you to go get some groceries, Jayden told me that the nighlock is gone so it's safe. Also were going to need to talk to everyone about some news Jayden wants to tell us, so be back soon." I said,"I promise that I will be back soon and I just hope everyone will think the news is the good news not the bad news." I left and I went to a near by store and I buy enough food that I could carry all the way home. As soon as I got out of the store, I heard a bunch of screams and that is when I saw a nighlock that is attacking many people! I drop the bags and help some people to get away from the nighlock, but they were poison, I was about to help some more until the nighlock grab me and said,"Hello there sorry if you have to die because of breathe!" I was struggling to fight back but when a smelling gas went to my face, I breathe it in by accident and I was poison. The nighlock dropped me to the ground and I said in a quiet voice,"M...m..my baby." I was worry about my baby and then my vision was blurry and I black out.

I felt someone carrying me and putting me down on a bed and then I heard,"Is she going to be okay Mentor?" I open my eyes and saw Jayden and our friends were here, Mentor said,"I think she is going to be okay but I not sure about the child. Daisy why didn't you told us sooner, I am not sure that the baby is going to survive, you inhale too much posion." Tears were forming in my eyes and Kevin said,"Wait the swordfish is in the ocean right? I will catch it and then I use it to heal the poison for everyone. It will work and I am sure that I get it quickly then the baby will survive." Mentor agree with the idea and so did everyone, Kevin left after Jayden told him to hurry. Jayden said,"I'm sorry Daisy I should have never get my guard down because of me, our baby might die." It hurt my heart when Jayden thought it was his fault when I was about to say something Mentor did an ultra-sound and said,"Now hold up there is three babies. It appears that it might be around 3 or 4 weeks along. So far everything seems to be normal except one might not be breathing if Kevin doesn't come any sooner." Jayden and I were in shock we found out that were having triplets and one of them might not be breathing if I don't get the poison cured. I am just hoping that Kevin could get here sooner.

Yosdel: Please review and I am still wanting you guys to see if it's a a boy or a girl and help with the names. So far I like all the names and thanks for helping me out you guys are awesome! :D


	10. Chapter 10

Finding Answers Or A New Life?

Disclamier: I don't own anything except for Daisy and Dexter.

Daisy's P.O.V.

I fell asleep and I still felt the pain of the poison in me, I am very worried about my babies. After a while I felt a someone grab my hand and gave it a kiss. I smile and open my eyes to see Jayden was nexts to me, he told me that he had to go defeat that nighlock and maybe Kevin will come with the swordfish. Jayden gave me a kiss on cheek and one on my stomach, he said,"I love you very much and I also love you three too." Once he left I had tears in my eyes, Jayden does care about me and our babies, it just breaks my heart knowing that one of them might not breathe if Kevin doesn't come here any sooner. All I thought was about what might happend to my true love then I remember about my mom, she will kill Jayden for sure.

When it was a few minutes something happend that made me feel a lot better, I got up and went to the living room, I guess Kevin got the swordfidh after all. I heard the door open and Jayden came running towards me, I ran to him and we embrace each other. It felt so good knowing he is safe and not gravely injuried, I kiss him and he kiss me, we heard Mike said,"Gross if you are going to be lovey dovey with each other go get a room!" Everyone was laughing, I playfully punch Mike in the shoulder, somehow I felt a connection with Mike immenditaly,it's like he is like a brother I never had. Jayden said,"Everyone remember the news I wanted to tell you about? Well you all know that Daisy is pregnant but we're going to be proud parents of three kids." Kevin pass out, Mike was saying that they're going to be trouble markers just he is, Mentor said that three of the kids will fight with each other on who gets to be the red ranger. Emily said,"Come on Daisy, me and Mia are going to take you shopping since some clothes won't be feeling good so we are going to help out." I look at Jayden and he said be careful, when I grab my purse, he kiss me. Mia and Emily were waiting and we left.

Shopping is not a good idea in my mind, Emily and Mia were going overboard with clothes, I sat down on a chair and watch the whole scene. Nothing seems to interest me until I saw a long dress that had a sweater to cover my stomach and it was in a white and light red colors. I told that I want to wear this one, but they were not paying attention, so I pay for it and I grab a kniiting set with all the colors of the rainbow of yarn. I got red, orange, yellow, green, blue, pink and purple, then I saw a little girl that was crying. I said,"What's wrong little girl is something wrong?" She look at me and said that she lost her mommy, it kind of reminds me of my mother. So I grab her hand and lead her to the cashier and there was a women who was terrified, when she saw the little girl, her eyes lite up. She kept on saying thank you and she left. Now in my mind I was thinking that maybe I should my mom about the pregnancy. Emily and Mia came and they told me it was time to go. Should I tell my mom about the babies, but if I do then she will kill Jayden, no I shouldn't but maybe I should when we meet up again.

Yosdel: Please review. :D


	11. Chapter 11

Finding Answers Or A New Life?

Disclamier: I don't own anything except for Daisy and Dexter.

2 weeks later.

Daisy's P.O.V.

I am around 5½ weeks of my pregnancy and trust I look like I am around 3 months instead of one. Sometimes I would say I am fat but Jayden said that I am beautiful to him no matter what. Every morning he would always kiss me and quietly said wake up, how did I ever get a guy that is sweet like him?

Jayden's P.O.V

It was the morning and I left Daisy in our room so she can sleep. Me, Mentor and my friends were talking about how are we going to stop Dayu from kidnapping more brides. I still didn't told them that Dayu is Daisy's mother, and it will be hard to try not to hurt her, that's why I didn't want to wake up my sunshine. Then I said,"I have a plan, why don't we make up a fake wedding to trick Dayu. It will be work, I was thinking that either Emily or Mia be the bride since Daisy doesn't want to." Mike ask why and I told him that she thinks she is fat, Mentor said,"Why are we bringing Daisy, I thought you said that she is never coming to the missions?" Knowing Dayu she will never hurt her but just in case I want I need her to hide her stomach and that is when she came wide awake. "What did I miss guys?"

Daisy's P.O.V.

Everyone was at a church and I saw Jayden in a tuxeo, Mia is in a beatiful dress. Mike said look at Mentor, when I turn around I saw his almost crying, yeah I didn't see that coming. I quietly laugh and I felt the sickness coming in, I thought that it was suppose to be morning sickness? I grab my coat and put it on and just ran outside of the church, luckily there was a trach can near the gates. I just threw up, when I was done I try to go back but I felt pain in stomach, what is going on? I turn around and saw some moorgors coming towards me with a carriage, I scream they took me to the carriage and I kept on screaming Jayden's name. Everyone came out, I lost sight of them and they taking me to a bridge and we went through a crack.

They roughly put me to the ground, I button up the coat so they won't see the bump, I heard someone say. "Daisy, oh it's you how are you? I recognize that voice it was mymother's voice. Now this good and bad, she came and held out her arms for me to hug her, if I did then she would know I am pregnant. So I went to her and hug her but not close enough to feel my stomach. She seems to notice and she ask what is wrong, how am I going to tell her? I had tears forming in my eyes and I look down ashame, I unbutton my coat but I was too scare to show her. Mom took the coat and the minute she saw my stomach that is when the yelling begins. "Daisy what is this, that red ranger did this to you didn't he! That is it he is going to be a dead man when I get my hands on him!" My eyes were wide now I started to cry and I said,"No please mother don't kill him! I can't live without him please if you love me then don't kill him please mom!" When she left all mad, I try to go after her but the moorgors were in my way, oh I hope Jayden's okay.

I wait for a few minutes when the moorgors came with another bride, she looks very familar...wait a minute she's Mia! My mother came in and she took her Samuraizer, I said,"Dayu stop you can't do this and you know why." I could feel that mom knows that I didn't told my friends about her but she roughly grab my wrist and said,"Watch your mouth Daisy, and don't forget that I am going to kill the red ranger when I get my hands on him. Now I have the real bride and you two can't stop me, once I finish what I have to do you will be coming with me." We saw the "real" bride and they took her to the cake, mom gave me the Samuraizer and I heard Jayden's voice. I said,"Jayden don't worrying I'm fine and so are the babies, look I found the brides they're in the warhouse. Please be careful and...I love you." I kept on crying when mom hang up, how can she do this to me, after what I told her 5 weeks ago.

We were waiting for a while again and I still had some tears running down my cheeks, mom said she is done waiting so she grab me and was about to take me away. I scream,"Jayden help me please!" All of a sudden his robot lion came and shot fire at the moorgors and my mom, it didn't hurt them that much but it was enough to let me go. I fell to the ground and saw Jayden, Kevin and Mike, I got up and ran to Jayden, we embrace each other. I felt so tire and terrified, Mia and Emily came and they are both dress up just like the brides. Jayden said,"It's over Dayu, you lost and you can't take Daisy from us'" She respond,"I am going to take her with me, whether you like it or not!" They told me to run away from here and I dash out of there as fast as I could but it was hard, when I was almost close I bump into someone. I look up and saw a man that had my same color eyes and there was a boy that looks about my age that looks exactly like him only the eyes are different. I was so confuse until he turn into nighlock and said,"Hello you better leave right now or else I will kill you and your unborn child." Now I just ran out of there but that young boy stare at me then left, I couldn't ran anymore and I just sat down on the gorund all alone. Who were those two guys I met just a few moments ago was that man my father and who was that boy I met?

While I was trying to get my energy back, I was busying making paper cranes that I learn how to make when I was a little girl. I finish making it and the minute I put it on the ground, I saw a red paper airplane flying around and it land near my crane. Jayden came he was in a little bit of pain, but he wrap his strong arms around my waist but gently. He said,"You know you did gave me a heart attack when I heard you scream and when those moorgors kidnap you. At least your safe and sound that's all that matters and how did you make these paper cranes?" I grab it and said,"When I was a little girl, I use to makes these in the orphanage for the younger kids, they would give me the paper and I would make them. Who knows maybe you'll teach the kids to make airplanes and I will teach them how to make cranes." We held each other for a moment until he let go of me and he was on knee, he held my hand and said,"Daisy I may have know you for about 2½ months but when I met you I knew you are the one for me. I love you with all my might and you are the mother of our triplets and I want to ask you something that might change our lives. Will you marry me?" He pull out a box that held a heart shape diamond that in the center had three tiny pearls on it. I look at him and I said yes and kiss passionly when I stop he put the ring on my finger, he carried me in bridal style, I close my eyes and fell asleep as I heard his steady strong heartbeat this is day went from a bad to a heart warming and a surprising day. Nothing will ever break our relationship not even my mother I will be Jayden's wife soon and that's all that matters.

Yosdel: Please review and I really hope that you like this chapter and I still need some names and geners of the babies and thank you for reading my story. :D


	12. Chapter 12

Finding Answers Or A New Life?

Disclamier: I don't own anything except for Daisy and Dexter.

Daisy's P.O.V.

The sun was shining and Jayden was still asleep, his arms were wrap around my waist and one of his hands were on my stomach. Last I heard him talking to our babies about being there for them and how much he loves them. I careful got his arms off of me and quietly went to the kitchen, that's where I found Mike. The minue he saw me, he mess up my hair and said,"Say Uncle." I laugh and told him to quit it, Mike is always like a brotherly figure to me, he told is Jayden asleep and I was bout to say something until I felt the morning sickness kicking in. Without hesitation I quickly ran to the nearest bathroom and threw up, who knew that having triplets would be difficult.

Jayden's P.O.V.

When I woke up I notice Daisy wasn't around, I felt my heart beep a bit faster, until I heard Daisy throwing up, I got up and went to the bathroom. Poor Daisy if this is what happends in the first stages of the pregnancy then what will happen before the birth? I gently grab her hair so it won't get in the way, she said,"Thanks Jayden remind me again why can't I have the babies now?" I laugh a little and once she flush, I carry her to the kitchen and sat her dowm.

Mentor and our friends came and ate some pancakes with us, Mike said,"So how's JJ or DJ or DJJ or JJJ?" I didn't know what he was talking about he said it was the type of names for the babies, Daisy said,"Mike, we hadn't thought of the names of the babies since we don't know how many boys or girls we're having. But I thought of a name for a girl, Dalia it's such a pretty name that I really like since I was 10 years old. How about you Jayden any ideas?" I thought about it for a moment and then one came up,"If it's a boy then we will name him Jacob, if we have another girl maybe Debbie or Sophia, mabye Destiny. If we might have two other boys then Dylan or Ryan. I am not sure how about you guys do you have any names we might like?" Mike said Makayla, Emily said Emma, Kevin said David, and Mia was thinking about and she came up with a name Joy. Daisy love all the names but she still like one came that was Dalia, she seems very attach with that name. Mentor said,"Now remember you two when the triplets are coming they're going to be a lot of work and they need attention. But Jayden what if Master Xandrad might come back and if knows about your family he will destroy them if he gets a chance so we have to be careful with the babies." I remember that he was the one that killed my father when I was little and all of a sudden Daisy said,"That's it I can't take it anymore!" She ran off and we were all confuse until we went after her, she was out of sight which scare me the most. Where can Daisy be and why did she ran off?

Daisy's P.O.V.

I was running to the park where I can have some time to think and for a bit of time to get a bit of fresh air. Why doesn't anyone understand that I want to go out more offen? I close my eyes and just relax until I heard someone say!"Hello there I believe we've met before?" I open my eyes and saw the same boy that was with the man that turn into a nighlock, I said,"What are you doing here?" He sat down nexts to me and said,"My name's Dexter and the guy you saw yestersday is my father Deker. I am a half nighlock and so are you since I could feel it. Dayu is really mad at you because of the baby isn't it? Come with me and I will make you life a lot simpler and happier if you come with me and my father." I hesitate but Dexter and I have already have a connection when we met, but Jayden is going to be my husband and I love him but Dexter new how I feel about having a nighlock as a parent so I decide that...


	13. Chapter 13

Finding Answers or A New Life?

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except for Daisy and Dexter.

Daisy's P.O.V

I had a gut feeling that I am making the wrong decision, it's either that or I'm still feeling the morning sickness. But somehow I feel like I could trust Dexter, why should I? Dexter seems to notice that I am hesitating so he kept his distance.

"I can see you are still not trusting me yet but let me introduce myself. My name's Dexter, as you know that guy that looks exactly like me is my dad. His name is Deker, he is half human and half nighlock just like you and I. Only he wants to challenge a worthy person so he can lift his curse. So now is your turn to introduce yourself."

Dexter said while he was smiling, I grinned too and said, "Well my name is Daisy and my mother's name is Dayu. I only met her a couple of weeks ago, as you can see I am pregnant with triplets. I am inlove with Jayden since we first met, we fell inlove and now we are engaged with the babies on the way. There is nothing much about my past other that my mom might hate me now."

I didn't now if my mother is still mad at me for falling inlove with Jayden and the fact that we are engage and that three kids are coming in the way. I was in deep thought when Dexter asked me if I wanted to see a trick. I nodded and he held his hand up and I was confuse, so I reach out and touch it but then I felt electricity in my hand.

I shrieked and then he started laughing, how can he start laughing when shocked me? What if he did something to my babies?! I smacked him in the back of his head, but he screamed and jumped up. Okay what is going on here?

"How did you do that, I thought I could only shock people?", Dexter asked very curiously. My eyes were wide...I zapped Dexter but how? I said, "How old are you?"

"I am sixteen years old my birthday is on May 17th."

"I am sixteen years old too and my birthday is on that day."

"You have my father's eyes."

"Dexter you have my mother's eyes, but what does it mean?"

We both looked at each other for a long time and then suddenly we both had an idea. We both said, "We are twins!"

Yosdel: I am so sorry for not updating, I was working on other stories but I hope this chapter helps. I promise to try to update as soon as possible. Thank for the reviews I really appreciate it. I wish you guys and early new years! :-)


	14. Chapter 14

Finding Answers Or A New Life?

Disclamier: I don't own anything except fot Dexter and Daisy.

Daisy's P.O.V.

"Wait a minute so your father is actually my father and my mother is your mother?" I questioned myself but Dexter thought I was talking to him.

"Yes, isn't it obvious...OH MY GOSH YOU ARE IN GRAVE DANGER DAISY!" Dexter screamed, I looked at him with curiosity.

"How am I in any danger?"

"I probably know that mom wouldn't tell Xandred. But do you think that Xandred will let you go if he found out that you are Dayu's daughter and the fact that you have a gift. Also let me say one more thing...YOU ARE CARRYING THE RED RANGER'S BABIES! Daisy I don't want to sound mean but you do need to stay hidden."

"Why should I stay hidden?! I just want some freedom and get some fresh air. I really don't want to stay in house without going out throughout my pregnancy."

"But you will be protecting your babies and boyfriend from being in anymore danger."

I sigh in defeat and whisphered, "You are the only person I could talk to. Dexter you are the only one who understands how I feel."

Dexter grinned but he was frozen for a moment. Then he said, "Follow me, your friends are endanger."

I quickly followed him and it took a couple of minutes to get into the middle of the woods. I heard my friends and my soon to be husband fighting a nighlock but there was a huge tiger.

I also saw Kevin attacking everyone, what is he doing? I stood up and yelled, "Kevin! What are you doing!?"

He turned to face me and I slowly backed away, the nighlock came from behind him and said, "Destroy her in front of those worthless rangers!"

My eyes widen as Kevin came charging towards me. Dexter brought out his sword and block Kevin's moves but Kevin is too advanced than Dexter.

As soon as Dexter was about to strike Kevin swang at his arm. Dexter yelled out in pain he hit the ground clutching his severly wounded arm.

"Dexter! Are you okay!?"

"Daisy watch out!" Jayden screamed in horror, I saw Kevin charging towards me again. I wrapped my arms around my stomach and closed my eyes waiting for Kevin to strike.

Yosdel: Please review and so sorry if the chapter is very short. I am trying hard to come up with some ideas. If you want to help or have some suggestions/ideas you want to tell me. Feel free to PM me, I would be gadly to hear them. :-) Also I came up with the geners and names for the babies. PM me if you would like to hear them.

This has been Yosdelllillan Skywalker and now I am signing off! :-)


End file.
